Concert Crush
by slowqmon
Summary: Matt has a concert to play in a day. A lot happens the day before. He gets a secret letter about a secret admirer. Mainy possiblilities but ends up with Mimato. So read, enjoy, and review!
1. Default Chapter Title

It's a long story so it took a long time to write. So, read, enjoy, and review.

****

Concert Crush Part 1

By: slowqmon

(??? POV)

It happened on the night of Matt's first concert. He practiced with his band many months before that night. They've been planning to have one for so long but they never got a chance for one. 

But a few months ago, a company offered them to play one night on a cruise boat. It was like their dream come true. They signed the contract and agreed. Matt was so excited that he got this chance to play his music. Even I was excited. I wanted to tell him my true feelings for him that night. I hope he feels the same way.

(Narrator)

Matt packed his guitar up in his case. "Great practice guys. I think we can really do this." Matt said to the rest of his band.

"Yeah, I'm so nervous." Said one of his band members.

"No way man, I'm so ready for this. This is like our dream come true." Said another.

"Yeah. Tomorrows the big day so we still need to practice. I'll come back later in the afternoon at around 5:00. I have to do some things right now." Matt said.

"Ok everyone." The leader of the band shouted. "Pack up and get back here at 5:00. If any of you aren't here, the rest of us are going to be on your butts like white on rice."

Everyone laughed at the joke. Matt was the first one to leave. "See ya." He said and waved to the rest of his band. They all waved back. Just as Matt was turning around again, he bumped into someone. Of course, Matt being the stronger one, he wasn't knocked back.

"Sorry," He apologized, "are you ok?" Matt helped her up.

"Yeah. Hey Matt." It was Sora. "I was looking for you. Everyone else is going on a picnic and I came over to ask if you wanted to come too?"

"That depends." Matt replied." How long will it be? I'm really busy right now."

"Oh its only a few hours Matt. We're going right now. Everyone one is going to be there."

"Everyone huh? Including Mimi?" Matt asked.

"Very funny Matt." Sora said. "She's in America, I wish she was here too but she can't be."

"Yeah I know, I was just joking." Matt paused a little. He thought whether he had enough time to spend time with his friends. He had other things to do. "I don't think I can make it." Matt finally said.

"Oh come on Matt, it'll be fun." Sora said. Matt shook his head.

"Please." Sora begged. Matt looked at her and she looked like a really sad puppy. Matt hesitated.

"Please Matt. If not for the others, then for me?" Sora said.

Matt finally agreed. "All right then."

"Yeah!" Sora rejoiced.

"But I have to leave at 1:00 though, like I said, I have other things to do." Matt told her the conditions.

"No problem." Sora replied with glee. "It's 10:30 now so we still have lots of time to have fun."

"All right then, let me go to my house to get ready, it'll take me 20 minutes." Matt said.

"OK." Sora replied. "Don't be too long though, if you take too long, we won't have enough time to have fun ok?"

Matt nodded and started to run to his place. He didn't want to break his promise. He got home and changed into some fresh clothes. He also prepared some drinks and salad for his friends. Just when he was finished preparing, he heard a knock on his door. 

Matt checked the time. 'Its been only 10 minutes. It can't be Sora.' Matt thought. He walked over and opened the door.

"Jun?" Matt was surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Meeting you." Jun said. "May I come in?" Before Matt could answer, Jun walked in the door. She checked around the house.

"Where are you going?" Jun asked. "And who's the food for?"

"I'm going on a picnic with my friends ok? The foods for them." Matt replied. He was a little angry that Jun just barged in without his agreement.

"Oh ok." Jun looked around more but then something hit her hard. "Is Sora going to be there?" Jun asked.

"Yeah." Matt replied. "What kind of question is that?"

"Just a question." Jun replied. Jun turned around so that Matt couldn't see her face. She was pretty sad that Sora was going to be there. "What about Kari and Mimi?" Jun turned and asked again.

"Kari is going to be there with Tai. Mimi is in America. You know that." Matt said.

"She could be back you know." Jun countered.

"But she isn't." Matt said.

Jun looked a little happier that Mimi wasn't going to be there. She thought about something then smiled. "Can I come too?"

"Why would you anyway?" Matt asked her.

"I don't know. Spend time with my friends, is that too much to ask for?" Jun told him.

"But you hardly know anyone of my friends." Matt said.

"I can make new friends."

"Look, this is a picnic that everyone planned for a long time. So I'm guessing they don't want any outside visitors." Matt told her. "I don't want to make you sad so after the picnic, I'll come and pick you up at your place and we can go talk somewhere around town ok?"

Jun looked up. "Really?" Jun couldn't believe what she heard.

"Of course, if that's not what you want, I understand." Matt taunted her.

"No, no, no." Jun said quickly. "I want too." Jun seemed excited. "When are you going to pick me up?"

"Well, the picnic ends at around 1:00 but it'll some time to get back so around 1:30. Is that ok with you?" Matt said.

"It's a date." Jun said. She walked out the door waving goodbye. Matt waved back.

As soon as she left, Matt checked the clock. "Oh man, I'm late." Matt grabbed the food and ran out the house.

Minutes later. "Matt's late." Tai said.

"He'll come, just wait a few more minutes." Sora replied.

"He's five minutes late. The reservations we made won't wait forever." Tai said.

"He'll come." Sora raised her voice. She was disappointed that Matt would be late. She thought what she would do if Matt didn't come at all. They all heard footsteps coming their way.

"It's Matt." Kari yelled.

"Sorry I'm late guys, I got a little side tracked." Matt said.

"Well at least you came." Tai said.

"I was getting worried Matt." Sora said.

"Worried about what?" Matt asked.

"You not coming." Sora replied.

"I'm not that type of person." Matt said.

"Then whose type are you?" Sora questioned.

"Huh?" Matt looked confused. He wondered why Sora would ask that.

"Is everyone here?" Izzy asked saving Matt at the same time. Everyone nodded. "Then lets go." Izzy said.

Everyone got on the bus they reserved for them. On the way there, Sora and Matt sat together in the back of the bus in silence. Matt tried to speak to her but she ignored him.

Finally, Sora spoke up. "I'm sorry Matt."

"Sorry?" Matt was confused. "Sorry for what?"

"Sorry for poking into your life, sorry for ignoring you. That's what I'm sorry for." Sora told him.

Luckily, everyone else was too busy talking to each other so they didn't notice that Sora and Matt actually said something.

"No Sora," Matt replied, "I'm the one that should say sorry."

Now Sora looked confused. "Why should you say sorry?"

"Because if it wasn't for me, I wouldn't have made you this sad." Matt replied.

"Matt…" Sora was speechless.

"I was just side tracked from the time. Someone important showed up so I had to get rid of her. It took some time but I did it." Matt said.

"Her?" Sora questioned. "Whose her?"

"Jun." Matt replied. "She barged into my house without asking so I had to get her out."

Sora looked really happy because she thought Matt liked her. "Sorry Matt, I'll never doubt you again."

Matt smiled. "Remember, I'm the one that should be saying sorry."

Sora laughed and they hugged. Now, everyone noticed this. Tai came up with a joke, "Next stop, the love park, would all couples please get off at this stop. Matt and Sora, please stand." 

Kari nudged Tai in the ribs for making that joke. Everyone else laughed except Matt and Sora.

"Haha, very funny Tai." Matt said. Matt knew that Tai would say something like that if he saw himself and Sora together. Of course, Matt was just comforting Sora. He knew that she was mad at him so he had to do something. The best course of action was a hug.

Sora pulled apart and blushed. Matt really didn't want to pull apart. Not only was it comforting to Sora, it was also comforting to him. He had feelings for her. "Great job Tai," Matt said, "now look at what you've done."

Tai couldn't resist, "What, did I break up a love moment?" Kari now hit Tai in the ribs real hard. Tai fell back putting his hands up saying he'll stop.

Matt looked pretty angry too but Sora just blushed. Tai stopped so Matt just ignored those comments. Matt couldn't help noticing that Sora was blushing. He really didn't know what to say. He didn't know that Sora actually had feelings for him. Maybe he should share his feelings too.

A few minutes later, they've arrived to their picnic site. "All right everyone, start unpacking." Tai taking his role as a leader told everyone what to do. Everyone carried out their jobs. In a few minutes, everything was set up. The food was set, the plates, the utensils, and everyone was ready to eat.

"All right," Tai said, "food."

Everyone helped themselves to the food. Tai brought of a lot of spicy sauces and foods and everyone had a whole bunch. They were running out of water.

"Yo Kari," Tai asked her, "do you mind getting some water for the rest of us, I think there should be a fountain or a stream nearby."

"Ok." Kari replied.

"I'll go with her to help." Matt said.

"Thanks Matt." Kari said.

The two set off to locate some water. There wasn't any fountains nearby to get water from so they had to go somewhere else to find some water.

"Where are we going to get some water?" Kari asked.

"Well, Tai said that there was suppose to be a stream or river nearby with fresh water. Maybe we should look there." Matt replied.

"But we don't even know where to go." Kari said hopelessly.

"Why don't we rest awhile, we've been walking for a while now." Matt said.

Kari nodded and sat down nearby a shaded tree. Matt followed.

"I have to thank you for something." Matt said while he was sitting down.

"For what?" Kari asked. Matt sat down beside her. The shading from the tree blocked out most of the sunlight, its not too bright, or too dark.

"For hitting Tai when he made the jokes on the bus." Matt said.

"Oh," Kari acknowledged, "you don't have to thank me for that. I had to get him back for tickling me the other day."

Matt chuckled, he looked at Kari. "Why did he do that?" Matt asked.

"He wanted me to confess to who I like but I wouldn't tell him. But then he tickled me and made me say the answer." Kari said.

"Oh, so he knows who you like huh?" Matt asked.

"Yup." Kari said.

"May I ask who?" Matt questioned.

Kari looked scared now. She didn't want to tell Matt who she liked. She was afraid that maybe Matt would beat her or tell someone else. She looked for answers.

"Umm…" Kari started. "We should continue to look for the water now. The others are probably really thirsty." Kari stood up.

Matt didn't get up yet. Kari looked at him. "Well, come on." Kari said.

Matt hadn't realized how beautiful Kari looked until now. The sun shined down through the leaves of the tree. Millions of sun rays glimmered down upon the two. A leaf fell slowly down. Matt couldn't believe what he was seeing. Kari smiled. The smile made her look majestic and with the white shirt and sun rays shining down, she looked like an angel.

"Well are you going to get up or what?" Kari asked.

"Umm…" Matt was still astonished by the beautiful looks of Kari. "Help me up." Matt said.

"Sure." Kari grabbed Matt's hand and helped him up. Matt, still in his state, felt the soft, smooth skin.

"Well, your up, lets go. I think I hear some water running over that way." Kari said and pointed in the direction of the water running.

"Sure, whatever you say." Matt said finally snapping out of it. Kari walked off and Matt followed. Walking to the stream, Matt was speechless. He still couldn't get that feeling off him.

"Come one Matt," Kari said, "aren't you suppose to help me store the water?"

Matt, still dumbfounded, said, "Where's the water?"

Kari looked surprised. "Try looking down."

Matt didn't notice that he was already stepping in the stream. He got his shoes, socks, and his pants wet. Matt, now noticing the water around him, danced around trying to get out. Moving quickly, he splashed some water onto Kari.

"Ahh, my clothes. Thanks a lot Matt." Kari said.

"Sorry about that," Matt apologized, "if it'll make you any happier, I got wet too."

Kari smiled mischievously, "Well not wet enough." And splashed some more water onto Matt.

"You're getting it now!" Matt said.

The two started a playful water fight. Matt splashed water at Kari, she retaliated. Matt took the water bottle that Kari filled and dumped it all on Kari.

"Ahh!" Kari screamed. "You are dead."

Kari took another water bottle and dumped it on Matt. This continued until all the water in the bottles were gone. 

"Good job Matt." Kari said with her clothes all wet. "Now we have to refill all the bottles again."

"Fine, if that's what you want." Matt said and started to fill the bottles again. Just as he was bending down, a cold waterfall hit him in the head; Kari took her refilled bottle and poured it on Matt.

"Ok! Ok! Stop!" Matt pleaded.

"Do you give up?" Kari said.

"I give up!" Matt told her.

Kari rejoiced repeating the words, "I beat Matt."

"Can we get back to work now?" Matt said trying to drain the water from his clothes.

Kari nodded and returned to work. Back at the picnic site, everyone was waiting for the water before they continued eating.

"What's taking them so long?" Tai said, "I'm getting hungry and the foods getting cold."

Everyone wouldn't dare touch the delicious curry and spicy foods until the water arrived. It was too hot for them to eat without any water.

"Wait, here they come now." Joe said.

Matt and Kari walked back with big bottles of water held in their hands. Everyone else noticed that but they also noticed that they were completely drenched with water.

"What the hell happened to you Kari?" Tai asked.

Matt didn't know how to explain this and looked at Kari for help. Kari turned to Tai. "We got into a water fight Tai. Just playing, having fun, you know."

Tai understood what she meant but turned to Matt. "You are suppose to take care of her Matt, not fight with her."

"It was just a game Tai." Kari explained.

"Still," Tai said, "just because you like…" Kari covered Tai's mouth before he could say another word. Tai had an 'oops face' on him and Kari was angry at him.

"What was he about to say Kari?" TK asked.

"He was going to say that I like… uh… water, that's it, water. He was going to say that I like water. Its just that sometimes I get… uh…sick when I play around it. Right Tai?" Kari looked at Tai giving him a 'you better not say anything' look.

"Yeah sure." Tai said.

TK looked at Matt, Matt looked back. Both were just as confused as everyone else.

"Never mind that," Izzy said, "pass the water, I'm starving, I could eat Pegasusmon."

"Hey!" TK shot an angry look at Izzy.

"I meant a horse, a flying horse." Izzy rephrased his sentence.

Kari sighed in relief. Matt however, was still wondering about what Tai was going to say for real. It was 12:50 already. Time passes quickly for the Digi-Destined when they're having fun. 

"Yo guys, I have to go now." Matt said. "I'm really busy these days."

"Huh?" Tai looked confused. "Where are you going?"

"Tai," Kari said, "can't you remember anything? He has his first concert tomorrow, he needs to practice."

"Oh yeah." Tai understood.

"Yeah so I got to go ok, see ya." Matt left the rest and took a taxi home. Everyone waved their good-byes but they knew they would see him soon.

Matt traveled back to his house quickly. He had a promise to keep and he didn't want to break it. Going out on a date with Jun was pretty boring for him. They went to the park, grabbed a pop, went to a movie, really not much fun for him.

"Aren't you having fun Matt." Jun and Matt are travelling through a carnival at that moment.

"Of course." Matt lied. He didn't like lying but he did it to make Jun happy. Matt looked at the sun again. He remembered when the sun was shining down at his and Kari. He reminisced about when he and Kari were having a water fight. To him, that was fun. 

The rest of the afternoon went by slowly. It was 4:30 already. Matt checked his watch.

"Hey Jun, I have band practice at 5:00 so I need to go prepare. Do you mind if I go now?" Matt asked.

"No, not a problem." Jun said. "I wouldn't want you playing badly tomorrow. Go ahead."

"Thanks, sorry I can't take you home. Bye." Matt waved and ran back home leaving Jun.

Matt prepared his guitar and ran to meet up with the rest of the band. Everyone else was there already. The clock just stuck 5:00.

"Sorry, am I late?" Matt apologized.

"Nope, right on time." One of his fellow team said.

Matt set up his instrument quickly and they started playing. Each song played was professionally done. They really didn't need much practice since they were near perfect already. They played and played. For around two hours, they perfected all the songs they needed to perform. When the last song ended, everyone heard an applause. No one knew they had an audience already.

"Bravo Matt!" Someone yelled.

Matt looked at who was clapping. "Mimi?" Matt asked. "What are you doing here? This is a surprise."

"If you think that I'm going to miss your first performance just because I'm half way across the world, think again." Mimi replied.

The rest of the band excused Matt to meet Mimi. "Does anyone else know you here?" He asked.

"Nope, just you, me, and the rest of your band." Mimi answered.

"Maybe you should call Sora to arrange a place for you to stay."

"Nah, I've already booked a hotel but the reservations are made for 10:00." Mimi looked at her watch. "Its only 7:00, I've still got 3 hours to hang around."

"Well, we just finished our last song. Do you want to go out and get a dinner or something?" Matt questioned.

"Ok, pack up your stuff here. We'll drop it off at your place and call it a date." Mimi smiled.

Today, Matt was overworking. Two band practices, one picnic, and two dates. 'Man,' Matt thought, 'how much can a man take?'

"Good luck tomorrow everyone." Matt said to the rest of his members.

"See ya Matt." A fellow teammate said.

Matt waved goodbye and followed Mimi back to his place. He dropped everything off and was wondering were they should eat.

"Any ideas were we should go?" Matt asked.

"I'm up for some chinese, what about you?" Mimi said.

"Whatever you want princess." Matt said. Mimi smiled and led the way.

It took a few minutes to walk to the closest chinese restaurant in the area. But they eventually got there. Both of them were pretty hungry so they could go for almost anything.

"May I have your orders." The waiter said.

"I'll take a Chinese Pot Rice with a side dish of Curry Beef." Matt said.

"I didn't know you could eat spicy food." Mimi said. "The last time you ate some, you coughed it all up again."

"I've been practicing." Matt replied.

Mimi nodded and placed her order. "I'll take a Honey Chili Chicken with some noodles."

"Is that all miss?" The waiter asked.

"Make sure you put some onions and extra spices in the noddles."

"No problem." The waiter jotted down their orders and left.

Matt and Mimi looked at each other. Both of them had so much to say but didn't know where to start.

"So, how's America?" Matt asked.

"It's not bad. But after staying in America for a long time, I miss Japan. I'd rather stay here." Mimi said.

"Why is that? America does have better living standards."

"Maybe but I'd rather be here with my friends and stuff."

"You can make new friends in America too you know."

"I have a special friend here." Mimi replied.

Matt looked at her a little confused. But then he understood what she had meant. "So, who's the lucky guy?" Matt asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean Mimi. When you said a special friend, you meant someone you liked. So who do you like?"

"That's not what I meant." Mimi retorted.

"Yeah you did. Come on, tell me. Your secrets are safe with me."

Mimi hesitated. She was afraid of being rejected. But if she keeps it bottled up all the time, then that won't be helpful either.

"Fine Matt. I'll tell you." Mimi said.

"I'm all ears." Matt replied.

"It's…" Mimi started the sentence but was interrupted by the waiter.

"Here you are. Your Chinese Pot Rice and Curry Beef sir. And for the lady, Honey Chili Chicken with spicy noodles added with onions." The waiter said and passed the food over.

"Thank you." Mimi thanked the waiter not only for delivering the food, but for interrupting them just at the right time.

"Enjoy." The waiter finished delivering the food and left.

Matt ignored the food for now even though he was really hungry. Mimi's boyfriend intrigued him more. "You were saying Mimi…" Matt wanted Mimi to continue.

"I'll tell you later. Right now, I'm starving." Mimi made up an excuse to get out of the jam and started to eat.

Matt started too but slower. He still was curious about what Mimi was going to say. Matt was pretty desperate if Mimi was going to say him or not. The only thing to do was to wait patiently. He brushed the thought aside and started eating more.

Outside was pretty dark. After dinner, Matt and Mimi decided to go stroll through the park. They were pretty full and weren't able to do anything else. The found nice bench to sit down. While sitting and looking into the sky, no trees were in the way so they could see it perfectly. The stars shined brightly as there were no clouds blocking them either.

"What a beautiful night." Mimi exclaimed.

"True but I've seen prettier sights." Matt replied.

"Such as…" Mimi waited for Matt to answer.

"If I tell you, will you tell me who you like?" 

"Only if your pretty sight is someone you like too."

"Deal. You go first."

"No fair." Mimi said.

"Fine then. No deal."

"Ok Matt. But promise you won't tell anyone."

"Like I said before, your secrets are safe with me."

Just as Mimi was going to reveal her secret, a shooting star came by. Mimi jumped up and screamed hysterically.

"What's wrong?" Matt was worried.

"I saw a shooting star come by. My mom said that if I see one, I have to put my hands in my pockets and make a wish. Only then the wish will come true." Mimi said sadly. "But I don't have any pockets."

"Maybe I should make a wish then." Matt said and started to move his hands into his pockets.

Just then, another shooting star came by and Mimi jumped hysterically again. This time though, she stuck her hands into Matt's pant pockets and beat Matt to it. She put her head on Matt's shoulders, closed her eyes, and made her wish. Matt didn't know what to do. He kinda enjoyed this but he was embarrassed too.

Mimi slowly opened her eyes and looked at Matt. "Can you tell me what you wished for?" Matt asked.

"No, if I do, then it won't come true." Mimi replied.

"You did use my pockets you know. I think I have the right to know."

Mimi realized that her hands were still in his pockets. She pulled her hands out. "Sorry." She said.

A bright lightning bolt struck and a loud thunder sounded. Mimi was frightened. She jumped into Matt and put her arms around her. Matt was not expecting this.

Matt thought that Mimi was afraid of the lightning. "There, there. Don't be afraid Mimi. Its just lightning." Matt comforted her and patted her on her back.

"I'm not afraid." Mimi wasn't afraid of the lightning or thunder. She was just using this to her advantage.

"Whatever you say princess." Mimi loved it when Matt says that. "Anyway, it's going to rain soon. We better go home."

Mimi nodded in agreement and they started to walk home. By the time Matt and Mimi got to Matt's house, it was pouring rain already. Matt gave Mimi his jacket for protection.

"You want to stay here for the night? Its pretty wet outside. You might catch a cold." Matt said.

"No its ok. I'll take a taxi back." Mimi replied and called out for a cab. A taxi immediately pulled over. "Thanks for dinner Matt."

"Anytime." Matt replied. "See ya."

"Bye." Mimi waved goodbye, rushed to the car and closed the door. The taxi drove off. Matt continued to wave as he could see Mimi doing the same. 

He walked into his house and closed the door. A letter was dropped on the ground. Matt wondered who would drop a letter at this time of the day. He opened it and read the letter. To his surprise, he had a secret admirer. One line of the letter did intrigue him though. "Meet you tomorrow at your concert, just like we did today."

"Well," Matt thought aloud, "only four girls saw me today, Sora, Kari, Jun, and Mimi." There was a pause. "I wonder who…"

The next day went by quickly and the concert came soon. Matt's band loaded their instruments onto the cruise and prepared the stage there. The crowd was getting bigger. Even though all the other band members were nervous, Matt was calm though. He felt confident enough that no matter what happens, it'll be great.

Everyone else came too, even Mimi. Everyone was surprised to see her but not Matt. He already knew she would come. Everyone grabbed their seats and prepared for the party.

"Ladies and gentlemen," A person said, "welcome to the 49th teen music concert. A variety of bands have been chosen today to play three songs of their choice to us. The judges to the side will tally up the votes and pick who wins. The winner will play a fourth song. Now, lets welcome our first band, the Digi-destined."

The speaker walks off and the curtains unveil Matt and his other members of the band. The drummer did the countdown and they were off playing their, Butterfly, Target, and Brave Heart are the names of the songs they played and sang.

After the first song, they got a standing ovation. "So far so good." Matt said to the rest of his band. "If we continue like this, we might beat the other guys."

And they did. Each song they played got one. They were finished but not without a bang. They left the stage.

"Wasn't that great!" The speaker said. "Thank you for that amazing performance. I'm sure all you people out there will vote for these guys. Onto our second band…"

In the back room, everyone was talking about how they did. "Hey guys, we did great. I told you we would." Matt said.

"Yeah, but we'll see what happens." A band member said.

"Come on, don't be so pessimistic, we'll win." Matt cheered.

"Matt's right. We'll see how the other guys do. I'm pretty sure already that we won." The leader said.

"Anyway, I gotta go do something first. You guys go ahead." Matt said wondering about the letter now.

"Ok, suit yourself. But make sure you come back when we win." The leader said.

Matt left and went to meet up with the rest of the real Digi-destined. The second band was playing. Matt sat down at their table.

"Hey Matt," Sora whispered, "you did great. You're getting my vote."

"Yeah, you were awesome." Mimi whispered.

"I think we're all going to vote for you Matt. You played great." Kari said.

"Thanks guys." Matt whispered back. Everyone stopped talking so that they would not interrupted the other band.

The second band ended as well but not as good as Matt's. They still got the applause though.

"Hey guys, I'm going to tour the boat. I'll be outside." Matt said.

"Ok, I'll calculate how well each band does and tell you who will win once you come back." Izzy said.

Matt left the room quietly just as the speaker came back. He walked around still wondering who could of wrote the letter to him. 'I really don't know who.' Matt thought.

Matt ended up outside at night. The cruise ship was beautiful. The lights and stars shined brightly together. He hanged onto the rail holding it tightly. He was extremely confused. Remembering that the letter was still on him, he took it out and examined it again. Matt looked into the sky, "Why won't you tell me." He yelled into the air.

"If you're wondering who, its me." A voice came from behind him.

"You wrote this?" Matt was surprised. He hoped that it was her but didn't know what to say. It was…

If anyone can tell me if the three songs Matt played are actually songs from Digimon, that would be helpful. And who is this girl who likes Matt? Matt does share the same feelings too. So who is it??? Muhahaha, I'm so mean. There will be a sequel to finish this. But, first, GUESS!


	2. Default Chapter Title

This is short but whoever hasn't read Part 1 of this story, I suggest you read it first. Else… read, enjoy, and review!

****

Concert Crush Part 2

By: slowqmon

…Mimi!

"Are you disappointed?" Mimi said sadly. She thought that Matt didn't like her.

"No!" Matt replied. "I like you too Mimi. I like you a lot." Mimi started to smile again. "I like you so much… that I love you."

"I love you too Matt." Mimi replied.

They kissed and enjoyed the view of the stars.

"Hey Matt I've bee… whoops." One of Matt's band members was looking for him. He saw that Matt and Mimi were kissing and turned around. 

"Yeah, what do you want?" Matt replied.

"Umm… all the other bands finished their songs. The judges are tallying up the votes now. You better come too." He said.

Matt sighed. "Duty calls." Matt said to Mimi.

"Don't worry. I'm sure you'll win. Lets go."

All three walked back to the ballroom of the ship. Everyone waved Matt and Mimi over.

"Hey, where have you been?" Tai asked.

"Outside with Mimi." Matt replied. "Anyway, hey Izzy, have you done your calculations?"

"Yeah." Izzy said. "From everyone's emotions after each song. I have noticed that your band and one other band got the most applause. Both seem very likely to win. My hypothesis is that there will be a tie."

"Not a good sign." Matt replied.

"Ladies and gentlemen." The speaker said. "Boys and girls. The judges have made their final decision. Of the ten youth bands that played tonight, three of them have made an outstanding performance. So lets here it from the judges."

One of the judges stepped forward with a card in his hand. "There is a tie between third and second place." The judge said.

"Third and second!" Matt panicked. "Izzy, isn't the tie suppose to be first and second?"

"Uh oh, it seems that I left out a factor." Izzy said.

"What factor might that be." Matt asked.

"The judges." Izzy replied.

"The judges are half the vote!" Matt panicked again.

"Don't worry Matt." Mimi said. "Have faith."

Matt calmed a little but he was still panicky. Izzy took the new factors and plugged them into his calculation.

"The tie is between Generation F1 and Elemental Flashlights." The judge said. He sat down and grabbed another card.

"The first place winner goes to…" A drum roll was heard. Matt was afraid he would let his friends down if they didn't win. Izzy was still doing his calculations. Everyone else was pretty faithful that they would win.

Izzy's eyes looked up. With the utmost timing, Izzy and the judge spoke at the same time. "THE DIGI-DESTINED!!!"

A round of applause was heard from everyone in the room. "We won!" Matt yelled.

"Don't just stand there." Mimi said. "Go up."

Matt went to the stage. The speaker stepped up too.

"All right everyone. Let's hear it again for Digi-destined!" Everyone clapped again.

"Ok, digi-destined." The speaker said to them. "You guys won. Now, are you ready to surprise them one more time?"

Everyone looked at the leader of the digi-destined. "Don't look at me. Ask Matt what song to play. He deserves it more than I do."

"Ok guys, let's play Itsu demo Aeru kara."

"Come on Matt, you're only singing in that one, not playing. We need you to play." The leader said.

"Correction," Matt reacted. "I'm singing and dancing. So can everyone else so I think it's a good idea."

"Ok, your choice." The leader said.

The digi-destined band went to their positions. They started the song.

As Matt sang, he walked around the whole room as well. As he got to their table, he invited Mimi up. She did and they both started dancing. Everyone else got up too and started to move to the tune.

TK and Kari both got up and started. Tai and Sora did the same. Joe and Izzy went with their girlfriends. Everyone seemed to enjoy the song. While Matt was singing and dancing, not a single body was sitting down. Everyone was up and dancing.

(Mimi's POV)

Matt's band was a big success. It's been 10 years and his music is still heard throughout the world. Matt and I got married and started a family. 

"Hey Mimi," Matt said, "you remember my first band performance on the cruise?"

"Yeah," I replied, "I was just thinking about it."

"Well remember the day before that when we went we sat down on a bench that night?" Mimi nodded so Matt continued. "We saw a shooting star and you made a wish. You still haven't told me what it was."

I smiled. "Why bother, it already came true."

"Well then, you won't mind telling me what it was would you?" Matt asked.

"I wished for you." 

Matt and I smiled and looked up in the sky. Another shooting star came by.

"How come you aren't making another wish?" Matt asked.

"Because I have everything I need already." I told him. "You."

Umm. Sorry for all you Sorato and Yakari fans out there. Don't hurt me. Just… be patient. I'm sure I'll write another sometime in the future. Oh yeah, I think Itsu demo Aeru kara is Mimi's theme song. I also think the translation is This sparkling feeling. If I'm wrong, tell me. Review!


End file.
